<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My choice by Val_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581970">My choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17'>Val_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, ringisgrownup, sessrin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¨Choice what you want, Rin¨<br/>Drabble Sessrin in canon universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six years had passed since the final battle with Naraku. Six years where little Rin lived with Kaede. Sesshomaru used to visit her  time to time and leave her some gifts, mainly Kimonos. He was clear with her "You are free to choose what you want". Before, she was a child and her ability to make decisions was guided more by sentimentality than by reason. Being a woman now, she might be more aware of the situation; Relations between humans and youkais are difficult.</p>
<p>After so many months, today would be the day where Rin would give her final answer.<br/>Jaken was at his side, chattering things that he never cared about. Upon reaching the village, Rin stood next to Kaede in front of the cabin. When he saw her, the little girl (Not  little anymore) quickly approached him, wearing one of the many beautiful clothes he had given her. Rin, in short, wasn´t a child anymore; her hair was longer, her features finer and more mature, her waist smaller and her feminine attributes had increased just as her height.</p>
<p>"Lord Sesshoumaru," she exclaimed happily, already facing him. His voice, still sweet, didn´t have the characteristic shrill tone of before.</p>
<p>"Rin," he spoke in his familiar dominant tone, "do you already know what is your destiny?"</p>
<p>The girl nodded. Jaken watched expectantly, clutching his two-headed staff. Although he didn´t want to accept it, he was very fond of the young woman and knew that in the same way, his lord also had deep feelings for her, very deep.</p>
<p>"I thought about it a lot during all this time and I'm sure what I've decided," I mumble, playing with her fingers. My destiny is be by your side, lord Sesshoumaru.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows and gaze on the old Kaede. This one, with a warm smile on her face, had in her hands a kind of completely full travel bag. The imposing Youkai looked at Rin again. He turned around and said:</p>
<p>"If you are as sure as you say, you know what to do," and without further ado, he started to return to his way. Jaken, jogging, tried to keep up with him.</p>
<p>Rin turned to who had been her ¨mother¨ for so many years; She said goodbye to her with a warm hug and took her things.</p>
<p>"Please tell thanks to Miss Kagome for everything" she said as she walked away.</p>
<p>Kaede nodded. Kagome was an important factor in her decision. she spoke to her and advised her to follow her heart.</p>
<p>"Do you want to stay here with us forever or be with him? Take the option you least regret, Rin. Many years ago I took mine, and I'm happy" said the young priestess caressing her bulging belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                               (***)</p>
<p>Halfway there, they ran into a valley full of flowers. Rin was amazed at such a beautiful place. She trotted over, not caring about the constant scolding of Mister Jaken.</p>
<p>"Lord Sesshomaru, Mister Jaken, come here, please."</p>
<p>While Jaken kept her from placing flowers on her head, Sesshomaru approached the other side of the place. He plucked a daisy and without saying a word, placed it on Rin's ear.</p>
<p>The young girl flushed, couldn´t suppress a shy smile.<br/>Instead, Jaken was surprised by his lord's action.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru by nature wasn´t someone who demonstrate his feelings. But one thing he was sure of, he would make sure Rin didn't doubt his choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed it this drabble you can leave kudos or comentaries ^^<br/>I´ve always wanted to write a sessrin story and finally here is it!<br/>If you don´t like this ship, please be respectful and ignore it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>